The reason
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Seto Kaiba va a descubrir que hay una razón para cambiar y empezar de nuevo. [Mi razón eres tú...Ishizu]
1. Default Chapter

Broken  
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...away  
I keep your photograph;I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high steal your pain_  
  
Desde la primera vez que la vió supo que era ella, sintió muy dentro que la conocía desde siempre.  
Llegó hablando de todos esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas, e intentantando meterselos en la cabeza.Verdaderamente, había pensado que estaba loca, con todo ese hocus-pocus y sus fantasiosas vidas pasadas.Siempre conseguía salir airosa de las discusiones que tenían.Se mantenía siempre altiva, tenía el porte de la más grande de las diosas.  
No era como las demás, era obvio que no, parecía más divina que humana.Sus ojos color mar le observaban siempre fijamente, le atrapaban, le embrujaban.Su risa...su risa era única, más valiosa para él que el dinero, puesto que no la veía a menudo.Nadie tenía derecho a ver esa risa, nadie más que él.  
  
-Deja de pensar en ella...-se reprendió a sí mismo.-Éstos sentimientos me están haciendo débil.  
  
Pero no podía dejar de verla en sus sueños.Sentimientos como éstos eran estúpidos, innecesarios, eran puras patrañas.Sabía que no había mujer en el mundo que mereciera su amor, ...nadie más que ella.Él no podía amar, no debía.Nisiquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a sentir ésto, tal vez fuera la primera vez que la vió, tan perfectamente equilibrada, tan calmada, tan superior a cualquier otra.O tal vez hubiera sido durante su duelo.Había perdido, sí, él había cambiado el destino.Pero ella no se rebajó, no lloró, no se quejó, no mostró signos de decepcion o súplica, simplemente sonrió.Era verdaderamente fuerte.  
Él sabía que era todo una fachada, trás esa fuerza y esa calma había una gran debilidad, pena y dolor.Debilidad que él jamás tendría.El hecho de que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultarla, le hacían desearla más y más.Si había alguien a quien había de amar, definitivamente era ella.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away You've gone away You don't feel me here,anymore_  
  
En otra habitación...  
  
Ishizu se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.¿Por qué estaba tan cansada?, el duelo con Kaiba había sido duro, pero no era para tanto.Él, sinceramente, la había impresionado, nunca pensó que el cetro milenario respondiera ante él, aúnque su mente estuviera tan cerrada, o tal vez no lo estaba, y era solo una máscara.Sea como fuere, había conseguido cambiar el destino, y a la vez, recuperar el control de su objeto milenario, o por lo menos, dar un aviso a Marik de que el cetro empezaba a reaccionar ante su verdadero dueño.Todo ésto sin siquiera saberlo.-"Nisiquiera se lo cree"-pensó.  
  
Era tan terco a veces, podía llegar a exasperarla, algo que nadie había conseguido ántes.Desde que le vió por primera vez supo que había algo en él, algo mágico y misterioso, algo relacionado con su pasado en Egipto.Le recordaba tremendamente a alquien de ese pasado, su caracter, su obstinación, sus aires de superioridad.Y al igual que esa persona de su pasado, Kaiba estaba solo....Esa era una de las cosas en las que ella y él se parecían, ella también estaba sola.Su hermano se había convertido en un mounstruo, y ella estaba sola.  
Si algo había que ella y Kaiba compartieran, era la soledad.  
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high,you steal my pain away Theres's so much left to learn,and no one left to fight I wanna hold you higt and steal your pain_  
  
Seto Kaiba se levantó lentamente del sillón en el que estaba sentado y salió de su habitación.El aire frío de la noche le le golpeó fuerte en la cara, haciendole, en cierto modo, volver a la realidad.El torneo ya había terminado y Marik había vuelto a ser el mismo.Lo peor había pasado.Era tiempo de tomarse un respiro, pero él simplemente no podía.Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y la que más le molestaba, era ella.Esos estúpidos sentimientos que salian poco a poco a la luz, cuando creía que se habían acabado, volvían más fuertes que nunca.  
  
Se sentía roto...solo..., pero eso solo le pasaba...cuando no estaba con ella.Sabía que compartian la soledad, pero ella estaba llena de pena y rencor hacia él, había sido realmente desagradable con ella.Quería abrazarla y llevarse toda su pena, la pena que Marik le había causado, y la pena que él mismo le había causado.  
En cierto modo, el estar con ella hacía que sus pens también se fueran, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho que aprender, pero las peleas habían teminado, ahora eran mas bien, discusiones.  
Miró el celular que tenía en la mano...¿sería capaz de llamarla?...¿sería capaz de hacerlo?.  
  
-No soy un cobarde.-se dijo a sí mismo.-Marcó el número y esperó.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
  
Ishizu se levantó y miró por la ventana...nunca había creído en cuentos de hadas, pero si tuviera que pedirle un deseo a una estrella, desearía poder dejar de amar a ese bastardo arrogante...dejar, por lo menos por un momento, de sentir lo que sentía y le hacía tanto daño.No sabía cómo se había enamorado de él, pero no había día que no se lo preguntara.Lentamente, empezó a recordar cada una de las facciones de su rostro, esos ojos azules tan carentes de cariño, tan fríos como el hielo, la hacían temblar.  
  
De repénte, sonó el teléfono.No tenía ni idea de quien podía estar llamando, y más aún a éstas hora sde la ó el teléfono y contestó.  
  
-¿Diga?-  
  
-Ishizu...soy Kaiba...-se oyó al otro lado.  
  
-¡Seto!, ¿qué haces llamandome a ésta hora?.-preguntó confundida y sorprendida.  
  
-Necesito que vengas a mi casa, es importante.-dijo Seto, más exigiendo que pidiendo.  
  
-Mira Kaiba, a mi no me hables así porq....-Seto la cortó.  
  
-¡Que vengas te he dicho, que es importante!....porfavor...-El "porfavor" sonó realmente extraño.  
  
-Está bien...ahora voy para allá...-Ishizu cortó el teléfono y se puso su abrigo.¿Qué había sido eso?  
  
Ishizu cogió el coche y llegó a la mansión Kaiba en menos de media hora.Estaba todo oscuro, excepto por las elegantes farolas encendidas por el jardín.Tocó el timbre, pero la puerta estaba abierta, entró con cuidado, cerrándola trás ella.  
  
-¿Seto...?...¿Hay alguien?...-al no obtener respuesta siguió caminando hast allegar al salón, notó como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.Reconoció esas manos.-¿Seto?...¿qué demonios haces?.-se giró para quedar encarandole, estaban muy cerca, casi se rozaban.  
  
-Me sentía sólo sin tí...cada vez que te veo marchar algo en mí se rompe...no sé qué clase de budú me has hecho...pero no puedo seguir así...-En ese momento la besó.  
  
Ishizu no sabía que pensar, pero sí como reaccionar.Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y correspondió al beso.  
Después de todo, ella tambien se sentía sola cada vez que el se iba...  
  
_You've gone away You don't feel me here, anymore_  
  
Bueno, a parte de mi fic de Issara, quería escribir uno de Seto/Ishizu, porque en el de Issara va a tardar uu y no aguantaba más.Éste fic no tendrá más de dos capítulos.Pero espero que os guste tanto como el de Issara( a ese le quedan muchos mas n.nuu)


	2. Sin corazón

Sin corazón

  
  
-¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Ese hombre no había hecho nada malo.- reprendió Ishizu, parada en la puerta del despacho de Seto, por donde acababa de marcharse un recién despedido empleado.  
  
-Ya no me servía de nada, no había por qué conservarlo.-dijo Seto de lo más tranquilo, sentado tras su escritorio.  
  
-¿Qué ya no te servía? No tienes derecho a echarlo, tu mismo dijiste que trabajaba bien…-le dijo Ishizu frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Y trabajó bien, pero ya no me hacen falta sus servicios.-respondió Seto empezando a enfadarse.  
  
-Sólo utilizas a las personas para alcanzar tus fines, una vez que ya no te sirven, simplemente haces que se marchen…eso es muy cruel….-Ishizu le dio la espalda.  
  
-Tú eres muy débil para entender algo así, si sigues pensando de esa forma no llegarás a nada, hay que imponer el poder, si no lo haces, te pisotearán.-objetó Seto poniéndose en pie y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.  
  
-¿Débil?... ¡¿Tener corazón es ser débil?!-gritó Ishizu girándose a verle.  
  
Seto caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pasando de largo a Ishizu, y a cerró para frenar las miradas indiscretas de sus empleados. Se colocó enfrente de ella, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué me asegura…que no me estás utilizando a mí?...-preguntó Ishizu bajando la mirada.-¡¿Qué me asegura que cuando consigas lo que quieres, sea lo que sea, no vas a deshacerte de mí, igual que haces con todos?!  
  
-…………….Cree lo que quieras, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo, tú misma lo has dicho, no tengo corazón, hago lo que haga falta para conseguir mis objetivos, y pasaré encima de quien sea para lograrlos.-dijo Seto apartando la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo inquietaban.  
  
-Así que es eso…te da igual todo…no te importa nada ni nadie más que tú mismo y tu estúpida empresa…estás todo el día metido en éste despacho, ni tus hermanos te ven más de una hora al día. Pensé que habías cambiado…que tal vez…  
  
-¿Qué tal vez qué?, ¿Qué tal vez sentir lo que siento me va a hacer ser más como Yugi y sus estúpidos amiguitos?...mira Ishizu, yo siento algo por ti, pero no puedes pretender que de repente me ponga a saltar y a hacerme amigo de todo el mundo.  
  
-¡¡Lo que eres es un cobarde!!-le gritó ella, sin pensar muy bien qué decía.  
  
Seto, sin pensarlo, le pegó una bofetada, no con fuerza, pero era obvio que a ella le había dolido, aunque no lo demostró en lo más mínimo.  
  
Ishizu frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, antes me marcharse se giró a mirarle y sonrió entre cínica y triste.  
  
-El día que menos te lo esperes, te vas a quedar solo, Seto Kaiba, todas las personas que intentan ser tus amigos dejarán de intentar, las personas que te quieren dejarán de hacerlo. Con esa forma de pensar sólo consigues alejar a las personas que intentan acercarse…deja de una vez de hacerte el duro, Seto, porque se te nota que eres un cobarde que no sabe enfrentarse a la vida, y tiene que esconderse tras una máscara de hielo. Intenta averiguar en qué parte del camino perdiste tu corazón…-dicho esto, Ishizu salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a Seto sólo con sus pensamientos.  
  
-Maldita Ishizu…no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser yo, de lo que tengo que soportar…si no soy fuerte, todos pasarán por encima de mí, tengo que mantener mi mente fija en mis objetivos, y nada ni nadie debe interponerse…-Seto intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que sus palabras eran verdad, pero en el fondo, él mismo sabía que Ishizu tenía razón, eran sólo una máscara. Se odiaba por haberla golpeado…  
  
Se fijó en que la puerta seguía abierta, y que los empleados de fuera, incluyendo a su secretaria, le miraban de forma extraña.  
  
-¡¡Volved al trabajo, imbéciles, u os despediré a todos!!-gritó alterado, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
  
-"¿Por qué demonios la he golpeado?"-pensó-" nunca nadie me había enfurecido tanto como para golpearle…pero es que ella es tan testaruda, siempre cree saberlo todo.-Se miró la mano y apretó el puño con fuerza-Ishizu…si sólo supieras…lo mucho que te quiero…  
  
Se sentó de nuevo tras su escritorio y giró la silla para mirar el enorme ventanal que tenía detrás, desde ahí, podía ver toda la ciudad…podía ver el museo a lo lejos. Ella ya debería haber llegado…estaría enseñándole la exposición a algún imbécil fanático de Egipto…ella no distinguía entre lo que era importante de verdad y lo que eran meras estupideces.  
Sin embargo…casi nunca se equivocaba con sus decisiones… Se frotó los ojos y volvió a centrarse en sus papeles, quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ella….  
  
Mokuba y Noa habían estado escuchando todo desde el despacho contiguo al de Seto, como siempre estaba vacío, lo usaban pasa escuchar las conversaciones de su hermano, pero ésta vez habían oído demasiado.  
  
-Seto se ha portado muy mal con Ishizu…-dijo Mokuba frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en el suelo.-Ella tenía razón con lo de ese tipo.  
  
-Han sido los dos muy cabezotas.-apuntó Noa.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se separen así como así, nunca había visto a Seto tan feliz como cuando está con Ishizu, no podemos dejar que lo estropee sólo por ser cabezota.- dijo Mokuba preocupado.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos nosotros?.-preguntó Noa arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Pues…hablar con Ishizu…bueno, tú habla con Ishizu y yo hablaré con Seto, ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió Mokuba.  
  
-¿¿Yo con Seto?? ¿¿por qué yo con Seto??, ¿Has oído?, ¡le pegó!, si le pegó a ella, imagínate lo que me haría a mí…, mejor tú con Seto y yo con Ishizu.-dijo Noa asustado.  
  
-No, yo conozco más a Ishizu que tú, así que yo hablaré con ella. Además, Seto no le pegó a propósito…ella le hizo enfadar, él la quiere mucho, ya lo oíste.-finalizó Mokuba.  
  
-De acuerdo…-.-u-se resignó Noa.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a sus respectivas "víctimas", Mokuba fue al museo y Noa al despacho de Seto… 

Reviews:

Graciassss Y-Yukiko-Y , has sido mi único review TT, pero weno, aki esta el segundo capítulo, ahora tardaré menos en actualizar porque ya he terminado la historia - sigue leyendo!


	3. Pedir perdón

Pedir Perdón  
  
En el despacho de Seto…  
  
Tock, tock…  
  
-¡¿Quién es?! ¡No estoy para nadie!-gritó Seto.  
  
-Seto…soy Noa, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó el chico temeroso, desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¡No!-respondió Seto enfadado!  
  
Noa recurrió a toda su valentía para abrir la puerta y entrar, cerrándola tras él.  
  
-¿No te he dicho que no podías entrar?-dijo Seto enfadado, pero sin gritar.  
  
-Me lo has dicho, pero creo que tenemos que hablar…bueno, no es que tengamos, pero creo que no estaría mal hablar de ciertas cosas…-Titubeó Noa medio asustado.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, si quieres decir algo dilo ya, sin rodeos.-apremió Seto.  
  
-Bueno…es que…Mokuba y yo escuchamos, sin querer, claro, la discusión entre Ishizu y tú…y…bueno…pensamos que no merece la pena que os peleéis por algo así...-empezó Noa temeroso.  
  
-Estabais espiando.-adivinó Seto arqueando una ceja.  
  
-N-no…nunca haríamos eso, es sólo que...bueno…pasábamos por aquí y oímos los gritos…-  
  
-No sé lo que oísteis ni me interesa, lo que ocurra entre ella y yo es sólo entre ella y yo, no os incumbe ni a ti, ni a Mokuba, ni a nadie.-dijo Seto enfadado.  
  
-¡Nos incumbe!...porque nos importas…-Noa susurró lo último más para él que para Seto.  
  
Seto abrió los ojos de par en par, y un pinchazo se hizo presente en su corazón.  
  
EN EL MUSEO…  
  
Mokuba abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la sala "sólo para personal", en mitad de la habitación, levemente iluminada, estaba Ishizu, examinando unas antiguas tablas egipcias. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, no sabía qué iba a decirle.  
  
-Pasa, Mokuba, te he oído llegar.-dijo Ishizu sin mirarle. Su voz era calmada y sin sentimiento.  
  
Mokuba entró y se sentó en una silla.  
  
-Siento lo que ha pasado…-susurró.  
  
-En lo que a mi respecta, no ha pasado nada.-Ishizu le miró y se sentó enfrente suya.-Absolutamente nada…  
  
-Pero sí ha pasado, Seto te ha…bueno…te ha hecho daño…-dijo Mokuba mirando la levemente morada mejilla de Ishizu.  
-No ha sido tanto el daño del golpe, Mokuba, lo que me da pena, es que Seto no quiere admitir la realidad, le da miedo afrontar sus fallos.  
  
-Es verdad, pero no te pegó queriendo, él no pretendía hacerte daño…él te quiere…-intentó disculpar Mokuba.  
  
Ishizu sonrió levemente y acarició el pelo de Mokuba.  
  
-Eres un buen hermano, me alegro de que cuides de Seto,… no sé qué haría él sin ti.-  
  
-Y… ¿qué hará sin ti?...cuando estaba contigo, era feliz, podía verlo, se le notaba en los ojos, aunque intentara ocultarlo, era obvio…no le dejes solo, Ishizu,… no quiero volver a ver a mi hermano tan solo…-dijo Mokuba entre sollozos.  
  
-Mokuba…-Ishizu abrazó al pequeño Kaiba. Ella también lo sentía, no debía haberle dicho eso a Seto…ella también había estado sola…  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE SETO…  
  
-No te metas en lo que no te importa, mocoso.-dijo Seto frunciendo el ceño.-No es asunto tuyo, nadie tiene derecho a decirme qué tengo que hacer ni a meterse en mis asuntos, así que…-Seto no pudo continuar porque Noa lo cortó.  
  
-Pídele perdón…-dijo Noa con voz alta y clara.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! No te atrevas a…-Seto fue cortado de nuevo.  
  
-Mira Seto, escúchame bien, no puedes ser tan imbécil como para seguir con esto. Le has hecho daño a la persona de la que estás enamorado sólo por que tu maldito orgullo no te dejó decir lo que pensabas. Pedir perdón no es tan difícil, sólo hay que dejar hablar al corazón…-Noa dijo todo lo que pensaba, y por un momento, no pensó en la reacción de Seto.  
  
-¿Qué sabrás tú del amor?, sólo eres un niñato que no tiene ni idea de lo que habla. Además…ella debe odiarme.-Seto miró hacia la ventana y su expresión se suavizó un poco.  
  
Noa le miró sorprendido, nunca había visto esa expresión en Seto…era tan…diferente…tan triste…  
  
-No te odia, creo que jamás sería capaz de odiarte.-dijo Noa.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Seto sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.  
  
-Porque salta a la vista que está enamorada de ti…  
  
Seto sonrió levemente y se acercó a Noa.  
  
-No sé que demonios te ha pasado para que vengas a decirme todas estas cosas, pero…creo que tienes razón…-dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
  
Noa sonrió y asintió.  
  
EN EL MUSEO…  
  
Mokuba dejó de llorar y miró a Ishizu.  
  
-Sé que Seto te quiere, aunque no lo demuestre, sé que te quiere…perdónale.-susurró.  
  
-Mokuba, te prometo que todo se arreglará…es una promesa.-Ishizu sonrió y besó a Mokuba en la frente.  
Mokuba sonrió y se levantó.  
  
-Ahora vuelve a casa, Seto debe estar preocupado.-dijo Ishizu levantándose también.  
  
-No, Noa esta hablando con Seto para que te pida perdón…-Mokuba se tapó la boca.-Oh Oh….yo…bueno…será mejor que me vaya.-Salió corriendo de la sala y se encaminó a K.C.  
  
-o.ô…-Ishizu se quedó sola en el museo, pensando en las palabras de Mokuba. Poco más tarde, decidió que era hora de irse a casa.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE SETO…  
  
-¿Y dónde se quedó Mokuba? Ustedes dos siempre estáis haciendo trastadas por ahí, ¿cómo es que ahora has venido solo?-preguntó Seto volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio.  
  
-Bueno, él está con Ishizu…  
  
-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-preguntó Seto parándose de un salto.  
  
-He dicho qué…que está escurridizo uuu, digo, que no sé donde está…yo me voy a hacer los deberes… ¡adiós!-dijo Noa corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir se volvió a Seto y le sonrió.-No te olvides de pedirle perdón…-dicho esto, salió, dejando a Seto solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Seto volvió a sentarse y se frotó los ojos…  
  
-Pedir perdón…es algo que nunca he hecho…tal vez…sea hora de empezar… empezar por ella…-se dijo, pero no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y los empleados le miraban, aplaudiendo.-¡¡¡¡Volved al trabajo malditos holgazanes!!!!-gritó levantándose y cerrando la puerta de golpe.-ù.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE K.C…  
  
-¿Has hablado con él?-preguntó Mokuba a Noa.  
  
-Sí, creo que ha recapacitado, ¿Y ella?-dijo el peliverde.  
  
-Ella también, lloré un poco y se ablandó , creo que las cosas se van a arreglar.  
  
Ambos hermanos sonrieron y levantaron el pulgar. Misión Cumplida.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaa, ya se que con éste tambien he tardado mucho T.T pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, y solo queda unoooooooooo .  
  
Review (k solo es uno T.T):  
  
-La neko:Mujer, no seas cruel, porbre Seto n.nuu Buenoooo, me alegra muuucho que ya tengas internettt, así podrás continuar tu fic ¬¬.Bienvenida de nuevooo!!! n.n 


	4. The reason

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person As many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know…_

Seto se sentó en su cama y frunció el ceño, se acababa de despertar y ya le carcomía la culpa, le dolía la cabeza… y el pecho…el pecho le ardía, no quería ir a trabajar, por primera vez en su vida, no quería ir a K.C, más extraño era, que la noche anterior, tampoco había querido regresar a su mansión…pero él sabía por qué era eso…era ella.

-¿Qué me has hecho?...no… ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?...Ishizu…perdóname…nunca pretendí lastimarte…hacer lo que hice…jamás… jamás debí hacerlo…si sólo pudiera decirte toda estas cosas a la cara…-se frotó los ojos y se levantó, iba a ir a verla, estaba decidido, no era un cobarde… y ella necesitaba una explicación, una explicación que él jamás debió negarle.

Se vistió y salió a toda prisa, tenía que ir al museo cuanto antes, no podía perder tiempo. Por el camino se encontró con un atasco enorme, kilómetros de coches le separaban de lo único que le importaba en éstos momentos…lo único que le hacía no perder el control y ponerse a gritar.  
Se hundió más en su asiento y esperó…

EN EL MUSEO…

-No he dormido en toda la noche…-Ishizu se miró al espejo, la marca en su mejilla le recordaba lo duro que había sido el día anterior…tan duro…tan triste.

Salió del lavabo y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, no podía tener una reunión ahora…simplemente no podía.

-¡Ishizu! -gritó una voz tras ella. Por un momento, pensó que podía ser él, pero era obvio que no era su voz.

-Shalona, contigo quería hablar, por favor, cúbreme el la reunión, no me encuentro bien.-le pidió Ishizu a su amiga.

-No te veo bien…es verdad, tranquila, ve a casa y descansa, yo te cubro.-dijo Shalona sonriendo.

Ishizu sonrió en respuesta y salió del museo."No quiero llorar…no quiero…no debo…pero es tan duro…"-ni sus pensamientos ni su fuerza de voluntad la salvaron de el mar de lágrimas que se desató nada más llegar a su casa.

Seto llegó corriendo al museo, tenía que encontrarla, no podía esperar, ahora que había conseguido dejar su orgullo de lado…

-Sr. Kaiba, si busca a Ishizu, se ha ido a su casa, no se sentía bien.-le dijo un empleado del museo.

-Oh…no…-Seto frunció el ceño y volvió a su limusina.

_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be I reason to Start over new…And the reason it's you…_

Ishizu se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-"¿Por qué me duele tanto?".-pensó-"¿Es que acaso esperaba algo de él?"-subió los pies al sofá y se abrazó las rodillas. Frunció el ceño.-No lloraré por ti…-le dijo a un imaginario Seto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, mirando al exterior podía ver que podían pasarle cosas peores. Pensó en lo lindo que había sido Mokuba al haber ido a verla al museo, encima para disculparse del comportamiento de su hermano, Mokuba era muy maduro. Sin embargo Seto…

Se acarició levemente la mejilla en la que tenía la pequeña marca, esa era la prueba de que Seto nunca admitiría sus errores…era tan terco…y ella le quería tanto, ¿por qué le costaba tanto similar eso?...parecía que Seto no podía soportar que alguien le quisiera… Mientras pensaba, el timbre sonó unas cuentas veces, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó hasta que pegaron un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó Ishizu, asustada por la poca paciencia de su visitante, por un momento, creyó saber quién era, pero descartó la idea. ¿él?, jamás vendría a pedir perdón…

-Ishizu, abre, soy yo.-dijo Seto al otro lado de la puerta.

Dudó un momento, ¿debía abrirle?...

-No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir.-dijo ella sin abrirle.

-Pues me vas a escuchar.-su voz sonaba más baja, como apagada.-¡Ábreme!...por favor...tus vecinos no paran de mirarme…

Ishizu no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la escena, abrió la puerta y Seto entró lo más rápido posible, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?-dijo ella en tono frío dándole la espalda.

Seto tomó aire, era ahora o nunca.

-Sé que no quieres escucharme, y lo entiendo, he hecho algo realmente impropio de mí…y lo que voy a hacer ahora lo es más aún…pero tengo que decirte algo...necesito que lo escuches de mí…yo te quiero…te quiero de verdad…-empezó Seto.

Ishizu siguió dándole la espalda, pero se permitió una leve sonrisa.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with every day And all the pain I put you thought I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear…_

-Sé que te hice daño, siempre acabo haciendo daño a las personas que me importan, pero contigo es diferente, jamás pretendí hacerte daño, mi orgullo me impedía ver la verdad de la que tú me hablabas…has podido ver más allá de mi máscara de hielo, como la llamaste. Quiero llevarme la pena que te causé, no quiero que llores por mí. Siempre pensé que no había razones para cambiar…pero las hay…ahora lo sé…

Ishizu no pudo evitar que las palabras de Seto hicieran que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, pero no le encaró aún.

-…eres la única razón que necesito, si no te hubiera conocido, jamás habría si quiera pensado en cambiar…sé que no soy perfecto…hay cosas que he hecho y no debería haberlas hecho…he pasado por encima de mucha gente…he destrozado demasiadas vidas…aún así tu te has dado a mí…y…y yo… no he sabido comprender…tenía que haber mirado más allá, más allá de mis propias narices y haberme fijado en lo que tú decías, me has enseñado muchas cosas…voy a tener que vivir siempre con lo que te hice…pero…quiero intentar rectificar…si no es muy tarde…Si no fueras tú, jamás estaría diciendo éstas cosas, que siempre me parecieron estúpidas y sin embargo, ahora son lo único que mediferencia de un cubo de hielo…-Seto volvió a tomar aire y se acercó un poco más a ella, necesitaba decirle todo, que ella lo supiera todo.

Ishizu le sintió acercarse y se estremeció, si lo que decía era verdad…si todo lo que decía realmente significaba algo para él…no había razones para estar insegura, estaba segura de que la amaba… ¿estaba él seguro de que ella le amaba a él?

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?.-preguntó fríamente sin mirarle.

-Porque quieres creerme, sé que quieres creerme, sé que me quieres y quieres creer en todo lo que digo.-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque si no fuera así, hace ya mucho que me habría ido, yo no insisto por las puras, lo sabes, sólo insisto si sé que vale la pena hacerlo, y lo único que me vale la pena en éste momento, es hacer que me entiendas…

_I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know…_

Ishizu ya no tenía más que decir, estaba claro más claro que el agua, y parecía que para él también estaba claro.

-Ishizu, una vez me dijiste que siempre había una razón, que todo tenía una razón, que no podía simplemente decir que no había nada por lo que cambiar, o nada por lo que luchar, o nada por lo que ser feliz…en ese momento no lo entendí, ni siquiera lo intenté…simplemente lo negué, me negué a mí mismo la posibilidad de haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que ocurría. Sé que nunca te dicho cosas como "te quiero", pero te lo digo ahora…y lo dije antes, te quiero, de verdad…es lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora… He encontrado mi razón, una razón para mostrar un lado de mí que ni yo conocía una razón para todo lo que hago, para amar, para reír, hasta para luchar…para no hundirme…para seguir adelante…-Seto calló un momento, miró expectante a la figura de la mujer que le daba la espalda.

-Esa razón tiene que ser muy buena para que me digas todo esto, Seto.-dijo aún sin mirarle.-Sé que no eres una persona que diga lo que siente tan fácilmente…y sé que te ha costado, y que te has esforzado mucho para decirme todo esto…pero aún así,…antepusiste tu orgullo a mí…

-Lo sé, sé que lo hice, y me arrepiento, no sabes cuanto…ahora me voy a ir…-

Ishizu apretó los puños…no quería que se fuera, no podía dejarle marchar así…

-…pero antes de irme…quiero que sepas…la razón que he encontrado para cambiar…mi razón, Ishizu, eres tú…

_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason it's you…_

Seto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, no tenía más sentido quedarse ahí, si después de todo lo que le había dicho, ella aún no lo entendía, él no seguiría… Justo cuando cerró la mano alrededor del pestillo, escuchó la voz que hasta ahora, no había hecho más que congelar sus palabras, era cálida, casi dulce…

-Seto, que te vayas será lo mejor…

Seto frunció el ceño, parecía que la que no había entendido nada ahora era ella.  
Ishizu se volvió a mirarle, pero él no la vió, porque le estaba dando la espalda hacia la puerta.

-Sin embargo…, me gustaría que volvieras mañana…estoy un poco cansada, pero mañana será un día nuevo…y el sol volverá a salir… y tal vez…podamos hablar…

Seto no la miró, pero juraría que ella le sonreía. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, mientras se encaminaba a su limusina, no pudo evitar sonreír…mañana…iba a empezar de cero…esta vez…con el orgullo de lado.

_I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason…it's you..._

Bueno!!!!!!!!! ya terminé n.n consideradlo un regalo de navidad jejeje.Espero que os guste el final.También quiero anunciar que si sois fans de Shaman King he escrito un one shot que puede gustaros se llama "¿Dónde está?...yo estoy solo".Y tambíen, promocionaré mi grupo de msn que es espero que os unais! Como aquí no me deja poner el lik entero -.- así que es todo lo de los grupos de msn solo que después del .com, pone DestinyTrustshipping -.- espero que lo entendais, porque si yo lo leyera así de mal explicado no lo entendería.  
Ahora voy con los reviews.

-Y-Yukiko-Y:Gracias por el revieww!! nn, me ponen muy contenta tus comentarios, así me animo a seguuir!! Espero que éste capítulo te guste como los demás n.n.  
-La Neko:Ya leí la continuación de tu fic n.n está genial, jajaj me hace gracia el italiano, ya tendré que aprender porque me mandan a italia 15 dias -.- jejej buenoooooo espero que te guste éste último capítulo y que sigas pendiente de el de Issara, porque tengo unas buenas ideas que pondré en práctica nada más tenga tiempo n.n grax por el revieww!!


End file.
